Love Comes Gently
by Tipperose
Summary: Melanie Hamilton grew into a lovely young woman who captured the attention and heart of everyone who knew her. This is a story of her life prior to GWTW.


**Loves Comes Gently**

**Chapter One**

_1854_

The soft sound of music wafted up the expansive circular staircase to the landing where Melanie Hamilton, along with her brother, Charles lay looking down onto the scene in the grand hall below them. It was Christmas Eve, the most wonderful time of year for Melanie. She loved Christmas.

At ten, she was much too small for her age but it wasn't remarked upon very often. Her eyes were large and brown, a shade that matched her long, wavy hair and it was all held in place by a small, heart shaped face. There was nothing remarkable about the child, but her sweetness of nature and gentle kindness seemed to overshadow her stature.

Charles, at twelve, was much more what he should be at his age and by consequence adored his little sister. Everyone did.

As Melanie looked down below, she smiled upon the festive scene the hall displayed. Twinkling lights hung on fragrant boughs laced with golden trim, garland was strung from the mantle framing a glowing fire of crackling pinecones. The Christmas tree was placed snugly in the corner and decorated brightly with rows and rows of red cranberries and paper cornucopias filled with nuts, candies, and other treats. Hand-dipped candles were placed carefully on each of the branches and a beautiful Christmas angel adorned the top of the tree.

It was a beautiful sight to a child who only had the opportunity to experience this kind of splendor once a year. She and Charles were orphans, both of their parents were gone now and they were being raised by their aunt Sarah Jane Hamilton, or more affectionately called Pittypat and her brother, Henry.

They were all spending the holidays with their other aunt and uncle, Josephine and William Reynolds. Josephine was Pittypat and Henry's youngest sister and completely different from them in that she had married, and happily so, though she had bore no children. Only their oldest brother, Robert had given them Charles to carry on the family name.

Melanie had spent hours at her Aunt Josephine's feet that day watching her prepare for this evening and decided that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Atlanta. She wasn't plump like Aunt Pittypat, but slender with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Look Charlie, there's Aunt Josephine," she pointed exuberantly. "Isn't she beautiful?" She sighed at the sight of her aunt in her splendid green ball gown.

"I suppose," Charles replied rather evasively. If the other boys ever heard him say otherwise he would be hopelessly teased for the rest of the year.

"I hope I'm as beautiful when I grow up," she propped her chin on her thin arm as thoughts of future balls and beautiful gowns bounced through her head.

Charles squirmed uncomfortably and peered closer to look upon the growing crowd. "Let's be quiet and just watch, Melly. If Mammy Bess catches us out here we'll get a talking to for sure."

"Alright," she whispered and glanced around behind her at the prospect of Mammy Bess catching them. She loved Mammy Bess dearly but she could be mighty cross when she wanted to be. Melanie didn't like it when someone was cross with her so always tried to be good and do what she was told.

The two children lay there watching the festivities until their eyelids begin to droop and after a time, finally close. It was how they were found by Uncle Peter. He softly chided them and led them to their beds with sleepy eyes and yawns.

When Melanie woke the next morning, the sun was up and shining. She excitedly jumped from her bed and ran to Charles' room. "Charlie, its Christmas morning!"

"Hmmm," Charles moaned and lifted the blankets over his head.

"Hurry, we mustn't sleep in. It's Christmas!'

"Melanie," Josephine called for her. "Where are you, dear?"

"In here with Charlie, Aunt Josephine," Melanie answered.

"There you are," Josephine swept into the room and immediately kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Charles, you must wake up, dear. We have much to do today. The rest of the family will be arriving soon."

"Yes, Auntie," Charles replied sleepily.

"Come along, Melanie. We must get you dressed and ready."

Melanie took her aunt's hand and was immediately handed over to Mammy Bess who fussed around her like a bee to honey. Mammy Bess was thin and wiry but was strong in spite of her physical attributes. She had nursed and raised many Hamilton children and Melanie was by far her favorite. She had even considered asking Miss Josephine to give her to Miss Pittypat so she could see to the raising of the delicate child. Lord knew Miss Pittypat Hamilton didn't have as much sense as a goose and what did Mister Henry know of raising a girl? But, she held her tongue in spite of her wishes. It wasn't her place to suggest such things and it never would be.

"I'm so very excited, Mammy Bess. Christmas is so wonderful. I wish it could last all year long," Melanie said as she sat down at the dressing table.

"If'n it did, you'd be plenty sick of it foh long. Dat why Chris'mas so special, cause it only come 'round one time a year."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

"We has to mek you pretty lak a Christmas angel," Mammy Bess said as she brushed the long length of her brown hair. With swift hands, she had it braided and twisted up on her head like a crown within moments.

Once that task was completed, she was dressed in a dainty frock of burgundy silk trimmed in dark green. It was the prettiest dress Melanie had ever owned and it made her feel quite grown up. She looked at herself in the mirror but she didn't dare preen. Vanity was not something a proper young lady invested it. Humility and modesty was what was expected, she had been taught this for most of her life.

Aunt Josephine came into the room at that time and smiled broadly at her. "My, how pretty you look." She bent down and straightened the bows on her waist before kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"So are you," Melanie said and suddenly she threw her thin arms around her aunt and buried her face in her neck. "I love you, Aunt Josephine."

Taken by surpise, Josephine held the little girl to her bosom and searched Mammy Bess's face for answers. "Is something wrong, darling?" she asked her quietly.

"No, I mean… I…" she squeezed her aunt tighter. "Why can't I live with you?" she whispered. She didn't want Aunt Pittypat to hear her and one never knew when Aunt Pittypat would walk in unannounced.

"Melanie dear, we've discussed this," Josephine pulled back and looked at her, tipping her chin up. "You know I love you very much, but your Uncle William and I travel so much that it wouldn't be fair to you and Charles to have you with us. Here you have a home with Pittypat and you have school and your friends and the rest of the family. You don't want to leave all of that behind do you?"

"No," she answered quietly.

"Of course not. Now, we all have three weeks together before Uncle William and I leave again. Let's spend that time enjoying the holidays. No sad faces," she smiled encouragingly.

"No, Aunt Josephine," Melanie replied, but inside her heart broke a little. It wasn't that she didn't love Aunt Pittypat, but Aunt Josephine was younger and fun and didn't mind little girls who touched things and asked questions. Her aunt hugged her again and then took her by the hand as they made their way downstairs.

"Who is coming today, Auntie?" Melanie asked.

"Our cousins John and Joseph Wilkes with their families. You can play with Honey, India and Lorena when they arrive," she told Melanie.

"That would be nice."

"This is Ashley's last Christmas before he goes on his Grand Tour. He's growing into quite the charming young man from what I'm told."

Melanie searched her memory for the last time she saw Honey, India and Ashley. It was at the last barbeque of the summer at Twelve Oaks. She, Charles and Aunt Pitty had stayed for a week.

Honey, India and she played with dolls, had tea parties and had picnics by the lake all under Uncle Peter's watchful eye. Ashley was a bit older and primarily kept to himself or else he was with friends visiting around the county. She was too shy to speak to him anyway and was quite happy to be with Honey and India.

"Josephine, there you are and Melly, too," William greeted them as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Merry Christmas," he held out his hand to Melanie and kissed hers when he took it.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle William," she smiled shyly. Being around men almost always made her shy, especially men who were handsome as Uncle William was.

"Everyone will be arriving soon, William. I do hope everything goes well," Josephine said as she glanced around making sure everything was in order.

"We are going to have the best Christmas we've ever had," he assured her with an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "I think hear the sound of horse's hooves now."

As William predicted, it was indeed a carriage that had pulled up to the front of the house and soon all of the Wilkes family exited it. Honey and India chatting excitedly as John and Ashley followed them. Soon after Joseph, his wife Maredia and their children, Lorena and Warren arrived and joined the festivities. It was a Christmas Melanie was sure she would never forget.


End file.
